The Alien Warrior
by AngryNESgameNerd
Summary: The Doctor and the Master are famous. But what about the obscure, most powerful being in the universe. One who cannot die, skills that could kill Superman, lands on the future Earth of Attack on Titan. He will help, get people to know him, and get to be a hero. He will face many problems. Titans, mental torture, many deaths, pain, and the guilt of many people in one. The Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Aot, I made up a character that's really obvious and this is just for enjoyment only.

Chapter 1: Meeting Him.

It was just another day of scouting by the Scout Regiment. Eren was feeding the horses, Levi was cleaning the wagons and Mikasa was loading supplies. They were all continuing with their preparation for the 59th expedition beyond the wall. Then out of nowhere there was a huge explosion way up in the sky, so far as to be beyond Pluto, or even as far as the constellation of Costurberus, home of Gallifrey. Only Historia noticed because she was looking at the sky. Anyways, the explosion lasted about 5 seconds.

"This wagon is full of filth. Eren! Clean the wagon brat," shouted Levi.

"Yes sir," said Eren.

"Ymir, did you see that explosion in the sky?" asked Historia.

"What explosion?" responded Ymir.

"Never mind," said Historia.

About an hour later, everybody was finished with their chores. Levi deep-cleaned every wagon there was, Eren had to wash his hands because of all the horse feeding, and Mikasa finished loading supplies.

There was a big spark of light in space that was visible with the naked eye on Earth. This time only Armin saw it because, like Historia, he was the only one looking at the sky. Armin wondered what that spark was. Maybe, just maybe, it was a solar flare caused by a huge piece of debris. But what was the piece of debris.

"Everyone, get on your horses and travel to the gate!" yelled Commander Erwin.

Everyone got on their horses and moved with the lead of Commander Erwin. Eren spotted a little kid so excited about the scouts, and dragged his sister to watch them go. They reminded of him when he was little.

"Let the 59th expedition beyond the walls begin!" yelled Commander Erwin.

The horses trampled down the road to get beyond Wall Maria. They encountered an abnormal, a runner, but Levi killed it easily. Other than the one Abnormal, it was smooth sailing.

"And we are out of Wall Maria," declared Armin.

Captain Erwin sent up a green flare, meaning to get into formation. Everybody knew what to do and quickly, they were all in formation. And at the time, there was no squad Levi, only Levi, Eren, and Mikasa.

Suddenly, a red flare went up that came from the front right. Then a black flare from the left, and there were so many black flares, they had to break from formation. Most of the squad was in panic. There was only one way out, into the forest. 2/3 of the scouts went left or right, and 1/3 went into the forest. Among the people in the forest are Armin, Eren, Levi, Mikisa, Historia, Ymir, and Erwin.

"Into the forest!" yelled Commander Erwin at the top of his lungs.

A group of abnormals, about 20, were closing in on them. They were really strong, fast, and semi-smart, but no shifters. Anyways, they closed in on them. Before the Scouts new it, they were attacked and no one was able to escape. They were all in a titan's grasp. A scout was already eaten, but before anyone else could be eaten, all the titans dropped dead in 2 seconds. Minor injuries were sustained, but all of them were looking at the mysterious warrior with no 3D Maneuver Gear.

"Who are you?" asked Levi. "Not even I'm capable of doing that much damage in less than 5 seconds."

"Well if you are wondering, I'll give you an explanation. My Name is- Agggggggghhhhhhhh!" the mysterious warrior couldn't finish his sentence because Mikasa stabbed him in his heart and lungs. He dropped dead. He also has a thick British accent.

"I don't trust him," declared Mikasa.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" the mysterious warrior asked while blood pumped out of his chest.

"How did you survive?" interrogated Mikasa.

"I can't die. Ever. I will never die. A minor wound like that with one of your swords won't harm me," replied the mw (mysterious warrior). Any way I'm not from this planet. I'm from Gallifrey. A great war was in progress that was between the 2 strongest races in the Universe," the mw said sadly. Oh ya, my name, it's-UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH. F***. S***. Holy crappin' Rubber Ducky. Ow. Why did you kick my really hard in the boingloins. You kicked in the boingloins. Owwwwwwwww (boingloins are between the legs. I hope that hint helped understand what bongloins are).

"I still don't trust him." said Mikasa.

"You didn't have to kick him in the nuts!" ranted Eren.

"Yes I did," replied Mikasa.

"No you didn't," declared mw.

"What's wrong with your voice. It sounds weird, but nice," asked Historia.

"It's a British accent," replied mw.

"Ymir, is it just me or does he look hot?" whispered Historia.

"He looks hot, Historia," responded Ymir

"Hey, there's a titan behind you!" warned Armin.

"What, I can't hear you over the titan behind me. Wait. Oh shi-CHRUNCH!" the mw said before getting stomped on by the titan. The foot stayed on him.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Him

Chapter 2: Getting to Know Him

"We just met the guy and now he was crushed by a titan. Since he's not coming back up, we can say he's probably dead," stated Armin.

"Well, this is really akward," said Levi.

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the mw (mysterious warrior) was pushing the titan foot up, gripped the foot and swung the titan so hard it flew into space. "I won't die by getting crushed by a titan. They are too pathetic to kill me. Oh, and my name is The Warrior. People used to call me that because I was stronger than everyone, but not by much, how tough I was, super speed, and an IQ of OVER 9,000! (It's really only 1,000), and my mad ninja skills."

(4th wall break time) Hello. This is just a quick update and some useful info that I will state for people who are reading this. So the team was on the 59th expedition beyond the walls, they were ambushed by titans, almost died but saved by the mysterious warrior, aka mw, aka (now the real name) The Warrior. He has black hair in a left-combed style, brown eyes, average sized ears and nose, and a round top of the head and goes into a triangle starting at the upper jaw. His origin is yet to come. His personality is a kind hearted goofy guy, but can think about things with very careful consideration. If you bring out his other side, he will rain hell, no worse than hell on you. He is a comedic character most of the time, but he can be very serious at times. He also can't die, and with that combined with his stats, he is the perfect soldier. More will be revealed in chapter 3 during the "4th wall break time". Now back to the story.

"Um, did that explosion from the sky I saw earlier have something to do with you?" asked Historia.

"Yes, it did. I don't want to talk about it," then the warrior punched a tree so hard it exploded from the inside out, and it was a big tree. "And my I ask your name, beautiful?" The Warrior asked Historia.

Historia blushed and replied with "I'm Historia."

"I should mention I have the power to absorb information by making skin contact. If I tough the ground with my hand, I will know everything about this world," The Warrior touched the ground and said, "Holy s**t that's a lot of information. Now I know everything about this world. That includes history, people, structures, ect."

"So how fast can you run," questioned Levi.

"A lot faster than anything on this world," answered The Warrior.

"ALRIGHT. LET'S GO BACK TO HQ" Commander Erwin said while shooting a blue flare, meaning to retreat.

"I'll meet you there," said TW (The Warrior) as he ran at 500 miles per hour, or about 804.5 kilometers per hour.

My message to you: it's getting late and I'm getting tired I'll post a part two to this where we get to know more about the warrior in about 20-36 hours. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Him Part 2

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Him Part 2

After the Scouts got back The Warrior was already there, waiting for them. He had already sharpened axes, loaded the muskets, and organized all the supplies.

"Hello. I've been here for a while and-BANG. AAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

"INTRUDER, DIE!" shouted Connie.

"Connie, that was our new ally, you didn't have to shoot him," informed Armin.

"Oh, oops, sorry," apologized Connie.

"You shot me in the spine. That's gonna be hurting for a while," said The Warrior. "Also I didn't absorb all the information, although I thought I did, so there's still some things I don't know, but I will get that information eventually."

All of a sudden a group of people with axes, scouts with axes, came in and massacred The Warrior. Now with the axes still in him, he got up and asked people to pull the axes out of him.

"Wow, there's an a axe really lodged in your spine," said Historia while pulling.

After she pulled it out this happened: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! IT STINGS! AAAAAHHHHHH. SSSSHHHHHHH***************************!" The Warrior ran in pain, stumbled onto the stove, knocked boiling water on himself, spilled salt, opened an umbrella inside, looked into and broke a mirror, stepped on a crack, tripped under a ladder, ran into the wall, knocked over a sledge hammer that fell from a tall shelf and crushed his boingloins, then smashed through the wall and fell into a deep well (25 meters or 82.5 feet) filled with 2 meters of water (6.6 feet) and fell so hard that that he crushed the bottom of the well. Talk about bad luck.

"Are you okay?" asked Eren.

"It'll heal in five minutes, so I'll be fine," responded The Warrior.

(5 minutes later)

"I finally climbed out. I'm the king of this world!" happily declared The Warrior.

"Dude, it's only been, like, 5 minutes, and you are not the king," said Eren.

"YOU LIE!" The Warrior rebelled.

"I didn't," responded Eren.

"Your right," admitted The Warrior.

"So, how did you kill the titans without 3DMG? Everybody's wondering. Wait, can you fly?" asked Armin

"No I can't fly, but I have anti-gravity boots, which makes me be able to float and move in the air. I just have to turn them on, and now I'm floating in the air," explained The Warrior

"And your speed allowed you to kill the titans. But how did you kill them without a sword?" asked Eren.

"I did have swor….. Wwwwwwwwoooooooooaaaahhhhhhh. The boots are freakin out on me! WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! 'CRASH'I think I broke my balls, my eyeballs. I think I also broke my boingloins. This is not going to heal fast. It'll be a while," said The Warrior. "While I'm in pain, I should tell you more about me."

"YES!" everybody said.

"Okay, I'm from Gallifrey, which was at war with the Daleks, the most feared race in all of the universe. I'm a special race of Time Lords, or Gallifrains. The race was a Krypton like city. Everyone had enhanced strength, speed, and intellect. We didn't fight in the war until the Daleks attacked us. We were weapons ready and fought back, and we lost. All I remember is being shot by a Dalek, dying, then coming back. I thought it was so weird. Then I remembered a legend or folktale speaking of a warrior with twice the power of a normal city person, which is a lot power, and the potential of up to 1,000 times as much power as a normal city guy. The warrior also cannot die, no matter what. The intellect will stay the same as at birth, which is 1,000 IQ points, and humans or only capable of 200. The warrior also has the ability to absorb information just by making skin contact. The war ended once The Doctor, the hero with many faces, able to defeat the Daleks, and put fear into anyone just by the sound of his name, -" He was cut off by all the girls chasing him wanting to be his girlfriend, even though he was not interested, but he is quite the ladies man.

"That's enough story for now!" The warrior said while running.

"Be my boyfriend. No mine. He deserves me!" multible girls shouted.

Even though none of the girls saw his chest, arms and abs, he was ripped, skinny and a bit small, but he had rock solid muscles and a 3 by 4 twelve pack and very handsome.

(My ending message) That's it for now. I'll post in up to 48 hours. Hope you enjoy. And also stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half: 4th wall breaks

Chapter 3.5: All about the 4th wall break and disclaimers.

Okay, so I couldn't fit the entire summary in the box, so here is the director's cut of the summary: Everyone has heard of The Doctor and The Master from Doctor Who, the hero that has defeated the Daleks, ended the Time War, and saved civilizations, defeated monster, and being awesome. And The Master, the one that would rule the universe if it weren't for The Doctor. But what about the Warrior. He's from the City Arrebagauta (a-reeb-a-got-u), where everyone has enhanced strength and speed. The Warrior has twice as much power as that and can't die. The one born every OVER 9,000! Mecha Gotees (9,000,000,000 years), the one with potential to completely obliterate Superman without kryptonite. The savior of the universe, of all places, he lands on Aerth, a parallel Earth, with a titan problem where the last of humanity puts walls around them to protect them, that fail, and Survey Corps happen to get ambushed by abnormal titans, but saved by the Warrior. They get to know him and (spoilers so I won't put this part up).

I'm going to put lots of references of scifi movies/tv, anime, other tv shows, and I try to make it comedic, but I don't think I did that well, but tell me and I might change it. And after I'm done with this story, I will post another story of Attack on Titan and Robocop. It will pretty much be a sequel to this story that will feature Robocop. Then I will post a Completely Different story. Just a little thing that will involve Eren failing to save Mikasa, but a mystery character with a twist will come in, might save them, might sell them, or might even kill them.

Here is a list of all the characters in the story: OC (The Warrior), Armin, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Historia, Erwin, Connie, Ymir, Jean, Reiner, Berthold, Sasha, random strangers and The 10th Doctor.

TW has a 3 by 4 12 pack, is ripped, black, thick hair, comb over style, brown eyes, average size, slightly tanned skin, and looks about 18-20.

That's it for now. Chapter 4 will be up in about 24-72 hours, or 1-3 days, maybe 4 days if I put it into more detail. Bye! And PS, some chapters may include more than 2 genres.


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Used to This Guy

Chapter 4: Getting Used to This Guy (Includes a bit of romance)

(Going back to chapter 3) while The Warrior told his origin, the girls plotted to chase him, and the fastest would get to be his girlfriend, even though he didn't want a girlfriend. They picked a random time and bam, they all chased him. He ran, since he was really fast, it was a mystery of where he was, when he just went back to the boys.

"That was easy. So who wants to-"The Warrior said.

"Bedtime, it's past curfew," ordered Levi.

Everyone went to bed, except TW (The Warrior). He went to and empty room. He ran to his Tardis. He stole it from The Doctor.

(Meanwhile with The Doctor) "Sh*t. That sun of a b***h took my Tardis. Now I'm stranded and the Titans will just come to eat me. Great. F****** great," The Doctor ranted out loud.

The Tardis warped to the room TW was at. Levi was checking to see if everyone was asleep until he heard the Tardis. He went to check it out, then he saw TW.

"Go to sleep brat. It's past curfew," Levi Commanded.

"If it's past curfew then why are you walking around like a stalker and not sleeping?" asked TW

"Um, um, uhhhhh," Levi took off running.

The next morning:

"Poor thing. He doesn't have anything to eat," Sasha whispered to Historia. "You should give him something to eat."

"I think I will. Thanks Sasha," Historia said.

Just then, TW was approached by Reiner and Berthold.

"Here," Reiner said while handing a potato to TW.

"What's this?" TW asked

"It's a potato, you eat it," Reiner replied.

"Eat?" TW asked

"You don't know what eating means?!" Berthold said.

"Shut it. You bite it, chew and swallow," said Reiner.

"Okay," TW responded.

So TW did that.

"I've never felt such a sensation in my mouth. So this is what you call eating? I understand why you do this now. Who here can eat the most!?" TW asked.

Everyone said "Sasha."

"I challenge you to an Eating contest," challenged TW.

"Dude you're gonna lose," Jean warned.

All the meals were on one table.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" everyone. In about 30 seconds, Sasha was ¾ done with her plate, and TW already ate every single plate there was, except for Sasha's.

"Sasha, you lose," declared TW.

"How do you eat so fast? Why isn't you stomach bulging? How are you not sick?" multiple people asked.

"I need more food," commanded TW.

"HOLY SH*T! You're still hungry?! After all that!?"

"Yep. Think about it. I haven't eaten in 1,523 years, so how much food do I crave?"

"Oh, wow, that's a long time," Armin said.

"So did you get some good sleep last night?" Historia asked.

"Sleep?" TW said.

"Are you telling me, that you don't know what eating or sleeping is, the two most common things inside the walls, you don't know? And I thought you absorbed a lot of information," said Eren.

"I did, but eating and sleeping was not part of it, my bad," responded TW.

"Wow, just wow. I don't even know what to say anymore. That's just… weird," said Eren.

"TW, you told me that I should be asleep, how could you not know it?" asked Levi.

"If everyone else was doing that, I just predicted you should be doing that," replied TW

No one really noticed Sasha crying in the corner because she lost in an eating competition. Eventually Historia went over to her and tried to cheer her up.

"I'm not the best eater anymore," Sasha sobbed quietly.

"It's okay. You don't have to the best at that," said Historia.

"Sorry if I upset you. Truly I am," TW said. "And you're still the best human eater, because I'm Gallifrey, so I'm a Time Lord, not human."

"You're right. Thanks," said Sasha as she walked away.

"That was really nice of you Warrior," said Historia.

"Well I try my best. Thanks. I think I might take liking to you because I sense you are a kind hearted person, but originally empty, and still a bit today," replied TW Historia blushed a bright red. "and also, call me Dr. Mark Smith."

"How do you know so much? You know more than everyone combined," asked Historia

"I absorbed the last of the information after I beat Sasha," Mark (The Warrior) said.

"Oh. Cool," responded Historia.

"Reiner, look who's with Historia," Berthold whispered to Reiner.

"Dang it. My chances with Historia dropped down a lot," Reiner whispered to Himself.

Mark made and announcement to call him Mark.

"I need the best strategist and the top 2 fighters," said Mark.

"Levi, Mikasa, and Armin," everyone said.

"Make a plan to try to defeat me," said Mark.

The plan was to cut off Mark's legs and swoop in for the kill as fast as they could.

"3,2,1 GO!" In less than 15 seconds, all three were on their asses and Mark was still standing, no injuries.

"Weak. That was way too easy. I'm beginning to feel a lot like a Scout God, Scout God,"

"Shut the F*** up!" Levi yelled out of anger and jealousy.

"That was quite rude," said Mark.

"I don't give a sh*t!" Levi yelled.

"Don't say that type of stuff," Historia said.

"Don't care b****,"

Everyone gasped and Historia ran off crying. Ymir went up to Levi and kicked him in the junk, hard. Mark went after Historia.

"OW. That hurt. Sh*t. F***," Levi said in a high pitched voice.

Meanwhile with Mark:

"That jerk didn't mean that. He's just upset," Mark said. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?

"Yes, one thing," Historia replied.

"What is it?" asked Mark.

Historia kissed Mark hard on the lips and they went into a make out session.

(Ending message) So that's it. Sort of a cliffhanger, not really. I don't know exactly why I put romance up, I'm not into romance, so maybe I put it in to satisfy romance type people. Anyways, this is the longest chapter I put, so that's why it took so long. Hope you enjoyed, favorite, leave a review and make sure to follow so you don't miss the next chapter in about 1-4 or 5 days. Bye.


	6. Chapter 5: 10 Ways to Get Killed By TW

Chapter 5: 10 Ways to get killed by The Warrior, aka TW, aka Dr. Mark Smith, aka Mark and Company.

Get a "kick me" sign on your back. When this happened to Levi, humanity's best warrior was in the hospital for 6 months because of a broken back. Mark loves "kick me" signs.

Insult his Tardis. If he sees you do that, you will kick you into the sun. If you are male, it will be the perfect nutshot.

Attempt to kick him in the boingloins. If you try this, your bones will be noodle, your muscles will be fat, and he will rip your spine through your stomach. I don't know how this is possible.

Steal his sonic screwdriver. Steal it, and he'll pull out his laser screwdriver and let's just say that all of Recon Corps will go BOOM!

Give him a copy of E.T. the Extra Terrestrial for Atari 2600. That game is the worst game ever. Give him a copy, and he'll rain hell on you, by making you play it. You'll rage so much you'll self-destruct, by inner rage blowing up like a nuke.

Try to speak Gallifrain. Sasha attempted this to impress Mark, but he said "You just said you have a 'kick me' sign on you, insulted my Tardis, you tried to kick me in the boingloins without me noticing, stole my sonic screwdriver, and have an E.T. game with you. You are going to die now you evil jerk."

Challenge him to the Hunger Games. You know what will happen.

Get him drunk. Irish bar fight, gets stabbed, hangover ,and "The Moment" will activate, then big boom boom.

Get him to absorb a lot of Gamma Radiation. Hulk + Mark = very bad. Mark gets angry a lot, and Hulk Mark will not be good.

Get Everyone to surprise him by poking him for no reason. He'll poke back. Very fast. Very strong. Very painful.

(You know the drill) That's it for this chapter. No real story. I tried to be funny. Let me know if you did, be honest if you liked or hated this story so far. Favorite, leave a review, follow and bla bla bla, you know the drill. Bye.


	7. a quick update

A quick update: I was almost done with chapter 6, but my computer closed itself and went into sleep mode for a couple days until I got it fixed, so chapter 6 will be coming soon. Bye.


	8. Chapter 6: Adventures

Chapter 5: Adventures (This is where the funny slows down a lot and turns into a bit of Romance)

After TW came back, Eren ran up to him and said "I've been thinking, and since you're so powerful, can you help us exterminate the titans?"

"No. Sorry, but no," replied TW, aka The Warrior, aka Dr. Mark Smith, aka Mark.

"Why?!" Armin, Levi, and Eren yelled at the same time.

"If I destroy the titans, there could be dire consequences," Mark said.

"How, just how is that possible?" Eren asked.

"Someone might want the titans to exist and the make more titans, smarter, faster, stronger, and more skilled just because they want to rage against the world. The titans keep humans in check. I lost my planet, worse than titans, Daleks. Even though I was the one to destroy the planet, except The Doctor got to it first, the Daleks were the cause. The Daleks destroyed my world, I don't want overpowerd titans to destroy yo-GGGGAAAAAHHHH! SH*T! Why the hell do that f-CRACK! OOOOOOOWWWWWWW. Are you trying to snap my neck br-BANG!" Levi shot Mark.

"Go to hell," Levi said while getting a "kick me" sign on his back by Historia.

Mark got up and saw the "kick me" sign on Levi. He ran and kicked Levi. Humanity's best hope was in the hospital for 3 months with a broken back when Mark came to visit.

"Why did you kick and break my back?" asked Levi furiously.

"There was a 'kick me' sign on your back. I can't resist those signs," said Mark.

"What do want?" asked Levi.

"I can heal you," responded Mark.

"Oh yeah, how?" asked Levi

"I can by concentrating power to my hand a touching a wound." replied Mark.

"Okay, do it then," said Levi.

So Mark did that and he healed Levi. Then Levi thanked him by kicking him in the boingloins.

"Why the hell did you do that for? Wait, you're jealous. Jealo—OW! Levi axe murdered Mark and left the axe in him.

Historia came to visit Mark in his Tardis.

"Mark, can I come in?" Historia asked. Mark opened the door.

"Sure, but get ready because this will blow your mind," Mark said. She entered the Tardis and was stunned by how big it was.

"This is my home," Mark said.

"It's really nice. How big is it?" Historia asked. Bigger and better than all the Recon Corps barracks. Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"What?" Historia responded.

"This is a time machine. I can travel anywhere through time and space," He said.

"Anywhere? Even before the titans?" asked Historia.

"Anywhere, anytime," said Mark.

"Take me to a nice place, a place before the titans," requested Historia.

"You got it," said Mark.

The Tardis took off, Mark set the coordinates for London, 2014.

"This place is nice," said Historia.

"Is there a specific place you want to go, like a restaurant, the sea, a forest, a desert, firing range, anything really?" he asked.

"I would like to go to a restaurant," She requested.

"Fancy or fast?" Mark asked.

"Fancy." replied Historia.

Mark took Historia to a random bistro place. (I won't give out any specific names. I don't like food prouduct placements).

"You should either get the lobster or fillet minion. Lobster is an underwater meat from a shell and fillet minion is a fancy way of cooking beef with a good sauce. Should also get earl grey tea, a nice relaxing drink," recommended Mark. Then the waiter came and Mark got fillet minion, and Historia got the lobster. After they were done, someone came in the door with a gun and a ski mask.

"This is a robbery! Everyone get down!" ordered the robber.

"Historia, get down and I'll do the rest," he whispered to Historia. She went down, then Mark pulled out a double-barreled shotgun and said "Freeze! The sooner you leave the sooner we can get this over with."

"Not a chance, now go to hell," a robber said while shooting Mark.

"That won't work," Mark said. He shot the barrel of the gun and shot the dude's shin. The cops arrived, but by then, Mark was in the Tardis with Historia.

"So do you want to go on an adventure?" asked Mark.

"I want to go to the sea. Armin told me about it once," said Historia.

"Okay," said Mark. He set the coordinates for the ocean. He stepped out the Tardis. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SPLASH!" They were 100 meters (328.084 feet). He teleported back up to the Tardis and said "Historia, don't go off that edge."

"How did you get back up here?" she asked.

"Vortex Manipulator. It can teleport you anywhere across time and space. I think it's time I take you somewhere different, like Sectron 5. We can go on a real adventure. So, how about it?"

"Yes! I really want to."

"Okay then, Sectron 5 here we go! Allonsy!" They went to Sectron 5, but what they didn't know was it was already invaded by Sontarans.

To be continued! Cliffhanger!


End file.
